Toy Chica
Were you looking for Chica from the first game? Main = '''Toy Chica' is a new animatronic in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and the redesigned version of the original Chica. Appearance Toy Chica, unlike her original counterpart, was given a more feminine body and a pink garment to wear on her lower body. Like the other "Toy" animatronics, she was given blushed cheeks. However, her cheeks are pink, rather than the rosy red that the other "Toy" animatronics bear. She retains her bib, as with the original Chica. However, the text on her bib reads "LET'S PARTY!" rather than "LET'S EAT!!!". She can also be seen holding a cupcake on a plate in the poster like the original Chica did, but she carries it with her off of the stage, unlike her counterpart. Her beak is orange, just as her counterpart's is, but longer and more pointed. On stage, Toy Chica can be seen with her normal eyes and beak. However, these are removed once she leaves the stage, and she can be seen beakless and eyeless, save for her endoskeleton eyes, as she is seen through the cameras in various rooms. Without her beak, her endoskeleton teeth, which resemble human teeth, are visible. Behavior Like Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica first starts at the Show Stage. She is known to approach through the Main Hall and Party Room 4, also appearing in the Office's main entrance via Flashlight at times. Another path she may eventually take is to enter Party Room 1 and crawl into the Left Air Vent to make her way to The Office. Though she is usually the second animatronic to leave the Show Stage on the first few nights, she is very inactive on later nights. This is due to Foxy taking her place in the entrance hall, preventing her from leaving. The same is true for Toy Freddy. Trivia *Toy Chica is one of the animatronics that doesn't appear in the sequel trailer, the other being The Puppet, but her poster can still be seen. *She is one of the animatronics that didn't appear in several sequel teasers images, the three other ones are Toy Freddy, Chica, and BB. *She reveals her endoskeleton eyes more than any other animatronic in the game. *When she is on the Show Stage she has her beak and eyes, but as she goes around the rooms, they disappear. *Her eyes and beak disappear whereas, Chica in the first game has her cupcake missing. *She seems to hold her cupcake wherever she goes, even when she attacks. *The cupcake that she holds is also the same cupcake in the Cupcake Challenge on Custom Night. |-|Images = 3NewAnimatronicsOnStage.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage. FNAF2ShowStageAllNoLights.png|All Toy animatronics on the stage, no lights. ShowStage-ToyBonnieMissing.png|Toy Freddy with Toy Chica on the show stage, Toy Bonnie missing. ToyFreddyToyChicaShowStageNoLight.png|Toy Freddy and Toy Chica on the Show Stage, Toy Bonnie missing, no lights. ToyChicaMainHallNoLight.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights off. TC In Main Hall.png|Toy Chica in the Main Hall with the lights on. ToyChicaInTheAirVent.png|Toy Chica in the Left Air Vent. Toy Chica Entering Vent.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 1, entering the air vent. TC Office Hall.png|Toy Chica standing outside The Office. 148.png|Toy Chica in Party Room 4. ToyChicaPeekingOutOfLeftVent.png|Toy Chica popping her head out of the Left Air Vent. ToyChicaKillscreen.gif|Toy Chica attacking the player (click to animate). Miscellaneous TC Icon.png|Toy Chica's photo from The Custom Night menu. FNAF2CupcakePlushie.png|Plushie of Toy Chica's Cupcake from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It can be obtained after completing 'Cupcake Challenge' preset on the Custom Night. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Females